


Her Parents

by InsaneNerdGirl



Series: Philinda fluff to angst [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneNerdGirl/pseuds/InsaneNerdGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye finds out that Phil and Melinda are her birth parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Parents

It shouldn’t have happened this way. Finding out who her parents were should have been happy! It should have been a moment of pure joy as she was wrapped in the arms of her family.

Not like this. Never like this.  
Not covered in dirt and blood as she sobbed.

The words should have come from people alive and well, not as a broken explanation to her desperate “Why!”  
"A mother protects her child," Coulson whispered as he clutched her close to his heart. "She no more could have let you die than I could have."

Skye was trembling as she hid her face in Coulson’s shoulder. “Why couldn’t she tell me herself?” she demanded through her tears. “Wasn’t I good enough for her?”

Coulson swallowed back his own tears. “No Skye, you were perfect. She was afraid she wasn’t good enough for you.”

The two cried together beside Melinda May’s broken body, both biting back the regrets and pain that they could never now fix. Both wishing they could have just one moment longer with her just to tell her how much they loved her.


End file.
